


Voltron Oneshots

by elinastie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinastie/pseuds/elinastie
Summary: Just a few Voltron oneshots. Most are Klance with a hint of Shallura.Please enjoy!





	1. A Place Like Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has been feeling homesick lately and Keith noticed him talking a lot about Earth's oceans. This gives the red paladin an idea that will perhaps make his friend feel a little less homesick.

When Keith entered the command center room Coran was already there. Or perhaps he had never left.  
It was early morning, or better, seven hours had passed since the paladins had left to go to bed. Because, what was morning in the middle of space?

Keith hid a yawn behind his hand and said, 'Good morning.'

'Morning Keith! Slept well?'

'Moderately', the red paladin replied.  
After a few seconds he spoke trying to sound casual, 'I was wondering if there was a planet close by that ks similar to earth? Like one with beaches and water you can swim in without fearing for your life?'

'Not to my awareness', Coran mumbled, but started pressing around on the holographic computer. 'But I will look for you.'

Keith thanked him and was glad that he didn't proceed to ask questions.

After a few minutes Coran said 'Aha!' and put a proud look on his face. ' I found one about 30 doboshes away from our current location!'

'Great, thank you. Now I only need to-' Keith began. He turned around hastily and bumped into someone. 'Sorry Princess!'

'It's alright' Allura mumbled sleeply, 'What are you two up to? Any news from Zarkon?'

'No, it's very qiuet. I was just looking something up for the red paladin.'

The Princess gave a questioning look, but Keith answered her question before she could ask it.

'About that; I just wanted to ask you. Coran found an earth-similar planet nearby and I was wondering if, uhm... C-could I take Lance there?' he said quickly.

'Well...'

'Only for a few hours! And we'll bring our suits and a lion and... It's just, uhm, Lance is pretty homesick a-and he said he likes beaches, s-so I was...' he stuttered. He looked away and his cheeks blushed lightly.

'Since everything seems to be okay right now I suppose you can go. As long as you got a lion and you'll stay in contact with us, it will be fine.'

'I- Thank you.' Keith turned away from the others and made his way to the door.

'And, Keith?'

'Yes?'

'That's very nice of you', Allura said with a warm smile.

The paladin didn't know what to answer so he didn't. He nodded and disappeared through the entrance.

He stood in front of the door. His stomach felt weird. Was he nervous because he feared an attack when they were absent? But he had made sure that they would be prepared.  
Then why did this so suddenly feel like a terrible idea?

With a weirdly trembling hand he knocked on the metal.  
No response.  
He did it again with more force, 'Lance, wake up!'

'You?' was the first thing Lance said when he opened his door a second later. He was still in his sleepwear, his hair was messy and he looked as if he just fell out of bed after a long sleep.

For a second Keith forgot why he was here. Then he asked himself why he was doing this for someone who spitted out 'You?' when he visited him. 'Good morning to you too', he said annoyed, 'Get your suit and put your clothes on, we're going- somewhere... Meet me at the red lion.'

'Wait, what?' Keith was just about to leave (he wanted to escape this situation as soon as possible) when Lance grabbed his arm so that he was unable to. 'Wait, wait, wait! Where are we going? And who's we?'

'You and me and that's, uhm - a surprise.'

'You are taking me somewhere, won't tell me where and expect me not to fear that you'll murder me?'

He hadn't let go of Keith's arm. The red paladin's face, which had already been warm, gained a pink tint.

'Why would I murder you?' Lance frowned. 'We wouldn't be able to form Voltron without you.'

'Wow, I'm glad that's your reasoning for not murdering me.'

Actually Keith could think of many other reasons. Lance kept the moods up from the whole team, for example. He was funny and, admittedly pretty clever, even though he didn't let it out often. But he was not only immensely important to the team and its dynamic. Keith also valued him as a friend.

'N-no I- Can I say anything right?'

'Apparently you can't.'

Keith opened his mouth, ready to continue discussing, but then he remembered why he had come. He took a deep breath in.  
'Look, I'm not here to fight. I actually wanted to surprise you. Uhm... It's a positive surprise. I won't murder you and you'll like it. Hopefully.'

Lance sighted and let go of his friend's arm.  
'I'll be there in 10 minutes.'

After about one quarter Keith was sitting in the only seat in the red lion. He was wearing his everyday wear. His suit was packed away safely in the bag he had brought with. Lance stood behind the chair. He was leaning on the back of it with his elbows.

'So... How long is this going to take?' he asked breaking the silence that had been there for five minutes.

'The ride? Half an hour. That's what Coran said, at least. The stay; as long as you want to, I suppose. Also; don't expect too much. I haven't been there so maybe it's horrible.'

'Sounds promising.'

The lion was pretty much running on autopilot and the journey took shorter than predicted.

'Close your eyes; we're nearly there.'

Lance did as told. Or pretended he did. He held his hands in front of his face, but peeked through between the fingers to continue seeing.

'You're the worst', Keith grinned. He tried to cover the other's face with his hand.

They started a mocking fight of Keith trying to prevent his friend from seeing and Lance pushing the hands away that blocked his view.  
Piloting was unesessary and therefore easily forgotten. Lance wasn't exactly focusing on looking outside anymore. They were too busy with each other. Laughing also took away some of the attention that could've been used to realise that the lion was already landing.

They stopped in their movements when the metallic paws hit the ground of the planet. Both pairs of eyes shifted to look through the window.

Lance's eyes grew wide and his mouth opened as if he wanted to say something.  
Keith looked back to his friend. The look on his face made him smile and his gut feel weird.

'So? Don't you want to swim?'

The blue paladin smiled brightly looking like a kid on Christmas. He ran straight out of the lion and disappeared from Keith's view.  
Keith took a towel and his swim wear out of his bag and followed him outside.

Air, sand and an ocean. It really was a place similar to Earth, or at least to Earth's beaches (ignoring the alien that looked like a deformed octopus-crab).  
Keith closed his eyes and breathed in. Yes, even the smell and the sounds were similar.

'Hey, Lance!' he said when he arrived at the shore. The other paladin had stripped off his clothes apart from his underwear and was already in the water. He had the most genuine expression of happiness Keith had ever seen on him. 'I've got swimming shorts if you want.'

'Huh? What about you then?'

'I don't need them.'

'You're not swimming? You're joking, right?'

'I am not actually a big fan of beaches.'

'Oh, c'mon! You don't get this opportunity every day.'

Keith stayed silent.

'If you don't come in I'll make you!' Lance said splashing a bit of water onto his friend.

For some reason, he didn't know, he pictured half naked, water dripping Lance wrapping his arms around him and trying to make him get into the ocean with him. He tried to ignore that imagine his mind had so creatively invented (he failed), but not without blushing. More due to his heating up face than due to Lance's threat, he gave up and agreed to swim too. 

Shortly after Keith was in the water next to the other.

'So, you did this for me, huh?'

'Well, Coran found the planet and Allura gave us permission to leave for a while, so technically-'

He stopped talking. Lance had wrapped his arms around him.  
For a second he was unable to react, but then he hugged him back.

'Thank you.'

He felt Lance's breath on his naked skin, his chin on his bare shorter, their bodies pressed to each other. Keith's heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest and he hoped his friend didn't notice.

'I- Your welcome. I told you I wouldn't murder you.'

Lance giggled quietly, 'You did.'

He loosened his grip and lent back to look at the face of the boy he held in his arms. For a moment they just looked at each other in the eyes. Then Lance let go and looked away. Keith believed to see a blush on his cheeks.

'S-so, let's swim for a bit. That's why we're here, right?'

'Right.'

They swam around, splashed water on each other and dived deeper every once in a while. Most of the time, tough, they had competitions. Like who could hold their breath for the longest time. Lance was as happy as ever and the fact that he usually won the competitions only added to it.

'I used to swim a lot as a kid', Lance said. He was floating in the water on his back, staring into the sky.

'You went to classes?' Keith asked laying down next to him.

'Mhm. Also to competitions and stuff.'

'I should've guessed. You're always talking so fond of the ocean.'

There was silence for a moment, but it wasn't the awkward type at all.  
Keith looked to the side. At Lance. But Lance was already looking at him, a soft smile on his lips. Both looked away in embarrassment immediately.

The sky was starting to get covered by dark clouds and the air was cooling down. The water stayed agreeably warm, warmer than the air at least. Soon soft rain began to fall from the sky.  
The two paladins stayed in the water for a little while longer, but then decided to leave to not get ill. They got into the lion and dried themselves. Lance's clothes were soaked from the rain so he dressed in his suit without putting the metal parts on.

'Hot chocolate would be great now', he said when he was finished.

'So, we're going back to the castle?' asked Keith and his friend nodded.

'I had a ton of fun, thank you.'

'Me too', he said smiling. Lance smiled back at him.

***

'Hey, you're back!'

Pidge came into the dining room followed by Hunk. 'How was the date?'

'Did you have fun?' asked Hunk sitting down next to Pidge. They sat in front of Keith and Lance who were drinking hot chocolate.

'Yes!' Lance said enthusiastically.

Keith blushed, 'But it wasn't a date.'

'You gotta admit it kinda was' replied Pidge grinning.

'Not.'

'I was just kidding, don't get so offended.'

'I- sorry.'

'So, what did you do?' asked Hunk in the hope of bringing the mood up.

'Keith took me to a beach! It was like the ones on Earth.'

The newcomers looked at Keith with surprised expressions. Or were they impressed? His cheeks heat up.

'Wow, that's really nice of you.'

Keith felt something touching his hand. He looked down - it was Lance's hand.  
He looked up at him in surprise.

'Yeah, it is', replied Lance to Hunks comment and smiled at Keith.

Keith looked into the other direction of Lance's as he was taking his hand. 'I- uhm... Thank you.' He took a sip from his drink to distract his body from freaking out as their fingers interwined.  
His heart jumped and his stomach turned, but it felt good. It felt like the right thing.


	2. More Drunk When Honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate Zarkon's defeat Allura organises a party on the ship. Keith drinks more than planned and so does Lance. This makes them end up in an awkward situation.

One day had passed since it had all ended. They had won. They had actually won and defeated Zarkon. Smiles were still on everyone's lips and the moods were still high up.

They had just gotten out of bed. Allura had called everyone in for a talk and there they were, ready to listen to her.

'So I was thinking, after everything we've been through and since we've finally made it, we could have...', she paused to look amused at everyone's clueless faces, 'a party!' She smiled brightly. 'With some music, maybe even from earth, and drinks and we can also invite some aliens!'

'Yes! That would be so cool', said Lance.

'I could make some food, some tasty snacks', Hunk suggested and Lance and Allura nodded enthusiastically.

And so the preparations began. Pidge organised the music (she got a list from Lance as to what to download) and Hunk started cooking some snacks. Allura and Coran invited everyone they could and planned the set up of everything. The rest were told to go shopping.

'We should look for an earth shop. Maybe we can buy some... alcohol?' Lance said carefully when the three paladins entered the mall.

'Aren't you underage?' Shiro asked confused.

'Are you stupid?'

'Oh, c'mon! Now we can – no one will attack us. Let's just have some fun for once. Also, it's not like I'll get drunk or anything.'

'Well, I suppose it's okay if I'm there...'

***

His eyes fluttered open. He heard muffled voices from outside. He felt a light headache and when he turned on the mattress he felt slightly light headed.  
Keith looked around - he was in his own room. Everything seemed normal.  
Was everyone awake already? He had to get up. He sat up. It made him more dizzy.  
He'd much rather just sleep again.  
What had happened?

***

They left the mall, each over five bags in their hands full of everything they "needed", and got back onto the ship. They walked into the room where Allura planned to have the party.  
She was there, apparently she had just entered the room too because she was carrying a stack of chairs.

'Oh, hello. You're already back' she said breathing fast.

'Hello Princess', replied Shiro. He left his bags on the floor and walked to Allura. 'Do you need help? Let me help you.' He took half off the chair stack and followed her to where she wanted them to stand.

'Thank you', she said smiling when they had placed the chairs correctly. 'So, what have you bought?'

'Everything, apparently', said Keith annoyed.

'Could you be in a good mood for once?' Lance barked.

Allura and Shiro exchanged looks.

'Guys, not now, okay?' said Shiro and the young paladins apologised. He then proceeded to tell the princess briefly what they had bought.

'Better don't give this to your alien friends', he said pointing at the beer and the vodka they had bought, 'it's, uhm, a weird earth thing. It's very unhealthy, I don't know how you'll handle it.'

'Is it poisonous?'

'N-no. Not really, but kind of.'

'Why do humans drink it then?'

'For different reasons. On parties it's usually to let yourself go though.'

'I'm slightly terrified.'

'Oh don't worry, we weren't planning on drinking a lot of it.'

***

He decided not to stand up. He fell back into his bed and yawned. He really didn't feel too well. Lance grabbed his phone (Pidge had made phones for everyone recently. In terms of communication they could only send things between the seven phones she'd made, but they were still usefull). They were a few new messages in their group chat. All from a few hours ago.

***

They finished the preparations on time and a few earth-hours later the room was filled with people (aliens included) and music.  
After a while of dancing with his friends Lance noticed Keith standing close to the wall, a few feet away from the crowd, a plastic cup in hand. Was that beer in it?

'Hey Keith, I thought you were against alcohol', he said pointing at the drink when he approached his friend.

'I never said that. I am against it when we could be attacked by Zarkon at any time, but as you said', Keith took a sip, 'that's not a problem any more.'

'I suppose that makes sense.'

'Also, to be honest, I- it makes me less socially awkward.'

'Oh, okay. Just... don't drink too much' Lance replied and lent against the wall.

Keith was about to ask him 'Why do you care?', but decided that was too harsh since he looked sincerely concerned. 'I won't' he said and in his mind added, 'Please don't worry'.

***

He looked into the mirror.  
Keith had gone to the bathroom to drink some water.  
He noticed something on his neck. He looked more closely. It was a purplish red mark looking like a bruise. He asked himself what it was even though he exactly knew the answer. But it couldn't be. From where would he get a hickey? Or better, from who?

***

Lance stayed with him. By now he was also holding a beer and Keith was drinking his third cup.

'Wow, they are actually getting along', said Shiro. He was sitting with Allura on a couch.

'Impressive, what parties can do' she replied.

'Right?' He grinned. 'You know,' he continued and shifted on the couch to face her, 'I actually think they like each other way more than they pretend to do.'

'Oh, definitely. Sometimes Lance looks at Keith when he's flirting with a girl, like he expects him to react somehow, have you noticed?'

'No, but I can imagine! Keith stares at Lance all the time.'

They giggled.

'So... You're not interested in Lance?'

'No, I thought it was pretty obvious that I wasn't. Did you think I was?'

Shiro blushed and looked down at his drink. 'No, not really. I was asking just in case.'

'In case of what?' she asked moving an inch closer.

'I- I don't know.' He looked at her and the red tint on his cheeks went darker. 'I'm sorry Princess.'

'No, no need to apologize. Do you- do you maybe want to go somewhere else? It's a bit loud here.'

'I would like too, but I need to take care of the paladins.'

'Yeah, of course. Sorry.'

'But they'll manage a few minutes without me' Shiro said smiling.

'I'm sure.' Allura smiled back.

***

When he opened the group chat his memories came back. Suddenly Lance felt wide awake.  
'Oh no. No, no, no. Quiznak!' he mumbled scrolling through the messages.  
Hunk had sent a two second video in low resolution. It was obvious what he had filmed though. Lance layed his phone away and burried his face in his hands. What was he supposed to do now?

***

Half a litre of beer and four shots later Lance and Keith were sitting on the couch on which Allura and Shiro had sat previously. Both felt a bit light headed, but also comfortable.

'Have you,' began Lance but needed to hold his hand before his mouth to stop a burb for a second, 'have you ever kissed a guy?'

Keith shook his head and took the last sip of his fourth cup of beer.

'Me neither, but I really want to. I want to kiss a guy right now. Have you ever kissed a girl?'

'No. And, do you want to hear a secret?' Lance nodded and Keith came closer. 'I don't even want to.' He lent back to look at his friend's expression. 'I'm not interested in girls.'

'What about Allura then?'

He shook is head, 'Nope'.

'Are you... Are you interested in guys then?'

'I'm pretty sure.'

Lance raised his eyebrows in surprise, but then went back to a neutral expression. 'Cool. Shiro's hot, right?'

Keith nodded. He tried to drink from his cup but realised it was empty when he set it to his lips. He put it in the couch table.

'I also want to kiss a guy right now. Always, really.'

Lance shrugged. He pointed at his friend by pressing his finger to his chest, 'We both want to kiss a guy; you're a guy,' he pointed at himself, 'I am a guy-'  
In that moment Keith grabbed the collar of his jacket and pressed their lips together.  
After a second they separated and Keith's hands wandered up to Lance's neck who's hand rested on his arm.  
Their lips collided again. They moved against each other.

'You don't... know... how long... I've been wanting to do this', Lance breathed between each kiss.

'Probably not... as long as... I've been...' replied Keith.

As if taken as a challenge Lance began kissing more passionately and his hand cupped the other ones cheek. He lent into it and started deepening the kiss by subtly sliding tongue in.

How has it come to this? What was he doing? This was not how he imagined telling Keith he liked him. He should stop and they should talk about this when they were sober. On the other hand, this felt really good. And, who knew? Perhaps this was the only opportunity he would ever get to kiss him. Maybe all the magic would be gone tomorrow.  
He wasn't sure what to do.  
Keith hand now going through his hair only made the decision harder. No, it didn't.

His hands layed on the back of his neck, his fingers intertwined in the black hair. He pulled away.  
Then his lips set upon Keith's neck. He started with soft kisses, but then began sucking on the pale skin leaving a pink mark.

***

Keith remembered what had happened now or at least some things and it had made his stomach feel another type sickness than before. What was going to happen now? He could tell Lance that he was so drunk he would've done anything, but what if Lance felt something for him too?  
He knew one thing: he couldn't just stay in his room. That would be suspicious. But neither did he want to leave with such an obvious hickey.  
He showered to feel a bit fresher and dressed in washed clothes. He tried to cover the mark up with his hair and left the room.

Lance entered the kitchen. Hunk and Pidge were in there. They greeted each other casually, but everyone felt the awkward atmosphere.

'Lance, I'm- I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I was tipsy and-' Hunk began.

'It's kind of was my idea. Sorry.'

'Don't... Don't worry. I would've done the same' Lance mumbled sitting down.

Silence filled the room. No one knew what to do until Hunk walked to Lance and wrapped his arms around him. Pidge joined them.

'What am I supposed to do now? I think I even gave him a hickey. This is so embarrassing!'

'You were drunk, right?'

'Yes, but not much. I still remember everything.'

'Just talk to him. For him it's just as awkward. I mean maybe he even likes you back. After all he did kiss you.'

'But he was drunk!'

'Aren't people more honest when drunk?' Pidge joined the conversation.

The three let go of each other.

'That's what people say, yeah. I'm- I'll talk with him now' Lance said absent minded.

'Okay, good luck buddy' Hunk said putting his hand on his shoulder.

'Good luck.'

'Thank you guys' and with that he was gone.

Shiro's hand was on his back.  
'I'm sure it'll be okay.'

Keith's face was red, 'It's just so embarrassing, why did I do that? I don't even remember half of it...'

'You did it because you were drunk. And so was he.'

'Maybe I can't look him into the eyes ever again, maybe- whatever. I'll just... have to talk with him.' Keith stood up from his chair.

He was already at the door when Shiro said his name. He turned back around and the paladin gave him a warm smile, 'You'll do.'

He gave him a nod. 'Thanks.' Then he left.

The question now was where Lance could be in such a huge ship. The answer was around the corner. Quiet literally.

'Oh, hi!' Lance said slightly surprised when they nearly ran into each other at the corner.

'Hi.'

This must've been the single most awkward and embarrassing moment he had ever and will ever experience, Keith thought.

'I- I was looking for you...'

'I was too. You wanna, uhm, talk?'

'That was the plan' he answered looking to the ground.

'Could we sit down somewhere?'

'Sure.'

They walked to the closest empty room which was Lance's bedroom and sat down on his bed.

'Okay, I know it was just a drunk make out so it's not supposed to be a big deal or anything but for me it kinda is.'

'Yeah, for me too... That was actually, uhm... my first actual kiss.'

'Really?' Lance said slighty surprised, 'I-I'm sorry.'

'No, it's okay.'

'You know, it's a big deal for me because I- I kinda- Did you know that people are more honest when they're drunk?'

'Yes.'

'Were you honest?'

Keith stayed quiet. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to answer the question. He had never planed to tell anyone he liked boys.

'Were you?'

'Yes.'

'Me too.'

Silence filled the room. It wasn't as awkwardly uncomfortable anymore, but the air was still heavy. Heavy of unsaid words no one wanted to say first.

'We can just not make it count. Forget about it. You can still have your perfect first kiss and everyone is happy.'

Again, Keith was unsure of what to answer. Did he really want to forget it?

They looked at each other. Their eyes shifting from the other's eyes and his lips. For a few seconds nothing happened. Then they closed up the space between their faces by bringing their lips together.  
The hand that wasn't supporting Lance on the bed wandered to Keith's cheek jaw area.  
For a moment all worries were forgotten and their concentration was simply on moving their lips against each other.

'Does this one count?' Lance whispered when they separated.

'Yes.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a silly Oneshot.  
> I started writing the idea I had and then, well, I had to finish it.  
> I hope you still enjoyed and be welcome to leave feedback.
> 
> ***
> 
> I might start a longer klance fic soon, let's see how that ends.  
> I also might post a longer jeanmarco one which I wrote some time ago.


	3. The Dance (Klance)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I'm writing again. This oneshot is about a party again because I only realised I had already written one about a party when I finished it.  
> And yes, I'm pretty crap at naming things, but I promise (or hope) the story is better than the title.  
> The oneshot will be put into two parts since it came out longer than planned. (Is it technically still a oneshot if it's in two parts?)  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Lance straightened his black bow tie and his suit collar. Then he looked up at Hunk through the mirror with a questioning expression.  
"Ready?"  
"Yep" Hunk said with a nod.  
He was wearing a yellow bow tie, a white shirt and a dark grey suit, slightly darker than Lance's who was wearing a blue shirt underneath his. Both had gelled their hair back.  
Lance pat his friend's shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile.  
"Shay will be blown away" he said.  
"Thanks buddy."  
Allura and Coran had organised a party to celebrate their new alliances and Shiro's return. The paladins had bought elegant clothing and helped them plan it. Many aliens were invited, it would be a huge gathering full of old and new faces.  
Lance and Hunk left the bathroom and then the room to meet Pidge in the corridor.  
She was already standing there when they arrived, leaning against the wall and looking at some technical device. She was dressed in a dark green mono and her hair was brushed throughoutly. She was wearing very discreet but very flattering make up and thin silver jewelry.  
"Wow Pidge!" Lance exclaimed in surprise. He hadn't expected her to put effort into dressing well.  
"You look very nice" Hunk added.  
"Shut up" she said but smiled.  
The three of them took off and walked towards the main entrance of the castle where they were supposed to greet their guests. Hunk and Pidge were talking about the snacks he had made for it.  
The gates were still closed when they arrived and only Coran was there.  
"Where are the others?" Hunk asked him when they had greeted him.  
"I can't believe that we're the first. This is an event to be remembered" Pidge commented ironically.  
"I do not- hello Shiro!"  
Shiro had appeared. He was wearing a black suit with white stripes. His tie and shirt were black and his hair was gelled back.  
"Looking good" Lance greeted him.  
"Same to all of you."  
"Do you know anything about Allura and Keith?" Hunk asked him.  
"I think she's helping him get dressed up but they should be here soon."  
"Allura and Keith are getting ready together?"  
"I think he needs the help, Lance" Pidge said grinning.  
About a minute later the two arrived. Allura looked stunning in her slate blue sleek dress and her sliver jewelry. Her hair was put up and she was wearing a transparent cloth around her shoulders. But also Keith looked surprisingly good. His hair was in a low ponytail, a few strands and his fringe hanging out. His suit was as black as it could get but the collar was of a shiny material. His shirt was red and his tie was black.  
She smiled at them and apologized for her late arrival adding: "I wanted to help Keith."  
The boy looked away in embarrassment.  
"You did a great job" Lance said starring at him. Keith looked up in surprise of Lance's kind words and gave him a half-smile. Both turned red and broke the eye contact immediately.  
"Thank you. I also helped Shiro choose his suit and I'd say that was also a good job" she replied looking at the man with a smirk. Then she continued: "Let's greet our guests then, shall we?"

And so they did for a while until everyone was there. Then the gates were closed and the seven friends could finally participate in the party.  
"Well that was exhausting" Pidge said quietly so that only Hunk and Lance could hear. "I would love the sit in my room on my computer right now."  
"Aw, I bet you'll have fun Pidge. Find yourself a cute boy and dance with him."  
"Shut up Lance."  
"Or... Maybe a girl?" Lance said, an expression on his face that looked as if he had just discovered fire. "Wait..."  
"I'll go try your quieche Hunk."  
With that she was gone.  
"Oh my god!" Lance exclaimed. He turned towards Hunk and grabbed his arm. "Do you think Pidge is... into girls?"  
"I don't know, could be..." his friend replied sounding uninterested and looking around the room.  
"Allura..." Shiro said a few meters away from them. "Did I already tell you how beautiful you look today? - I mean you always do, but... you know what I mean..."  
Allura chuckled. "Thank you, you do too."  
"Do you want to dance?"  
"Of course!" she said took his hand and dragged him off to the dance floor.  
"Are they...?" Lance began asking Hunk, but then gave up, noticing that his mind was somewhere else. He was still searching the room for someone.  
"Hey! There she is, Shay! At the corner of the dance floor close to the b-"  
"You're right!" Hunk said, a wide grin on his face. "Thanks. See you later, okay?"  
"Yeah..."  
Lance watched his friend head off and embracing Shay. Then he looked at Shiro and Allura dancing and sighted.  
"Uhm Lance..."  
He turned towards Keith in surprise but he looked away.  
"You're looking good."  
Lance raised his eyebrows and then looked away too.  
"You are too. The suit suits you" he said. There was silence for a moment. Keith cleared his throat.  
"Hey, let's find some ladies to dance with!" Lance exclaimed quickly and grabbed his friends wrist.  
"I'm not sure..."  
"Oh c'mon, you're not going to be standing around all time. What are you here for?"  
"I guess not..." Keith said and let himself be dragged behind Lance.  
He approached two girls who were talking enthusiastically.  
"Hello ladies, how are you?"  
"Oh, hello! Wait, are you-?" one of the two girls replied.  
"Lance is the name, I'm the pilot of the red lion. This is my buddy Keith, pilot of the black lion."  
"That's so cool!"  
"Do you feel like dancing?"  
"Uhm... The thing is we're kind of here together..."  
"Oh, uhm..."  
The girls smiled apologetically and shifted away.  
"See you later then."

"Ugh! This is sad!" Lance frowned and put his head in his hands.  
"It's just not your day..." Keith responded.  
The two of them were sitting at the bar.  
"One! We got one dance, that's pretty sad if you ask me!" the taller said waving his hands around dramatically. "I've gotten out of practice dude. There just aren't enough girls on the ship."  
Keith drank a sip. He didn't know what to tell his friend, since he was rather happy that there weren't more dances. The one dance he had with a girl was awkward, so he had said that he needed to leave to go to the bathroom after only a few minutes. She seemed relieved too.  
"Hey guys, how are you?" a voice said next to Lance. It was Hunk. He asked for two drinks and then turned to his friends with raised eyebrows. "Huh? You look bummed."  
"Well we are!"  
"You ar-" Keith tried to comment but was completely ignored.  
"Most girls we asked didn't want to dance with us."  
"That sucks but it's not the end of the-"  
"And Shiro has Allura, you have Shay and I'm very happy for- what the hell? Even Pidge..." Lance said seeing Pidge talk with a very cute girl at that very moment. "I'm happy for all of you, but..."  
"I understand" Hunk said smiling. He put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Maybe..."  
"What?" Lance asked looking up hopeful.  
"Don't hate me for this buddy, but I think there's someone that would say yes if you asked them" Hunk said quietly.  
"Oh, yes? And that would be?"  
He gave him a nod looking past Lance, at someone behind him.  
Lance turned around. The only person that was there was - Keith. "Huh?" he turned back to Hunk but he was gone.  
"Seriously?" he said annoyed to himself and turned to Keith again.  
"Hey, I think I'll be going to bed..." he said standing up.  
"What? Wait!" Lance said jumping up. "Just stay for one more dance!"  
"Uh... Why do you mind?"  
"Because... Keith, do you want to dance with me?"  
He could see the surprise in his friend's face very clearly. He believed that a light blush appeared on it, but it was hard to tell for the lighting was dim.  
"What?"  
"You heard right."  
"Uh-uhm... s-sure" Keith replied hesitantly. He took Lance's outstretched hand and they made their way to the dancefloor.  
"I am not very good at dancing... Allura showed me a bit, but that was a five minute course."  
"It's easy" Lance said standing in front of his friend. He grabbed his hands. "Just put your hand on my shoulder and I'll keep this one in mine, uhm..."  
He cleared his throat. Suddenly he had gotten nervous. He felt his face heat up.  
"And I'll put my other hand on your waist..."  
He hoped Keith didn't notice anything. Keith. He was so close to him. They were actually touching each other. It was extremely bizarre, never would he have thought that his hand would ever have been on Keith's waist. Dreamt maybe...  
"And now you move your feet like..."


	4. The Dance Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part of the oneshot! Something actually happens in this one so enjoy!

After a while of showing and learning Keith got the hang of the dance.  
"See?" Lance said grinning. His nerves had calmed down and he felt rather comfortable now. "You're better. But now," He removed his hand from Keith's waist and leant it against his chin, "you have to stop looking down." He pushed his chin up gently.  
When he realised he had done this he became flustered at once, and so did his friend.  
"O-okay" Keith said with a red face, now looking up but at the crowd and not at his dance companion who was rather relieved about that since his face wasn't any less red.  
Soon they dared to look at each other and smiled. They continued to dance until the end of the song.  
"Do you want to leave now?" Lance asked concerned when they let go of each other.  
"Do you want me to?" Keith asked starring at nothing.  
"No."  
He looked at Lance and said, "Do you want to continue dancing... with me?"  
He smiled, "Yes."  
"This is a slow song..." he said when they approached each other.  
"So?"  
Lance took Keith's hands and placed them both on his shoulders brushing his arm as he let go. Then he put his on his waist.  
"Oh" Keith said quietly as his cheeks were blushing.  
"If you don't-"  
"No, whatever."  
Lance smiled fondly and even his friend managed a small smile.  
As time passed, it got less awkward and they got closer until Lance slung his arms around Keith's waist so that their bodies were gently pressed against one another. Keith's arms were now wrapped around his neck.  
"Keith?"  
"Huh?"  
"Did I already tell you that I love the ponytail."  
He breathed out a laugh, "Glad the mullet is gone?"  
He leant back and looked up at him. Lance grinned "Oh, I like the mullet too."  
He pushed a strand of black hair behind his ear.  
They starred at each other for a while until Keith suddenly looked away and said "I need to go to the bathroom."  
Confused Lance let him go and he left.

At the bathroom he washed his face with cold water - it had been very warm on the dancefloor. He now noticed how a load of energy seemed to hit his stomach and fill his body, but with it came a sense of anxiety. He breathed in and out slowly and then left again.  
Lance was waiting at the door. Keith's heart skipped a beat.  
"Oh, hi."  
"Hey. Are you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm good."  
"Do you... want to leave?"  
"Yes, let's go."  
Bewildered Lance followed him.

In silence they left the ball room, as Pidge had called it, and walked around the corridors of the castle. At a big window they sat onto the floor face to face and starred through it.  
"Did you enjoy the party?" asked Lance after some time, breaking the silence.  
Keith nodded and looked at his friend. "Yea, it was fun at the end. If you want to you can go back."  
"No, I'm good. I'd rather be with you- I mean...! It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, dancing with you."  
"I already thought you would soften up there for a second" Keith replied grinning.  
Lance laughed. "I saved it though!" he said but shifted closer to his friend.  
"That was an extremely bad save."  
"You don't appreciate my art."  
They laughed. When they quietened down again Lance looked at Keith.  
"I'm kidding, it was actually fun with you" he said quietly.  
Keith smiled fondly. Lance put his hand on his cheek and slowly leant towards him to make sure that he was okay with the situation. This time Keith didn't move away, all the opposite. Their lips touched for only a second. Lance was scared that his friend didn't want this. But he did. As soon as they parted Keith cupped Lance's cheeks and pressed their lips together again gently. They moved their lips against one another. Lance smiled into the kiss and when Keith felt it he did so too.  
They leant away again after a few seconds.  
"Did I ever tell you that I don't actually hate you?" Lance said with a grin.  
"No, maybe it's time" Keith said his hands on his neck.  
"Maybe" he replied and gave Keith a short kiss.  
"Should we go back to the party?" Keith asked after a moment of silence.  
"I haven't tried Hunks food yet."  
Keith let go and stood up. "Me neither" he said and gave his friend his hand.  
When they walked back questions burned inside of Keith which he wanted to ask Lance but which he wasn't going to: what were they now? How would they treat each other around other people? And how would they act with each other when they weren't around people? Keith tried to ignore the questions and first of all see how everything would work out.  
"Wait a sec" Lance said when he was about to open the door. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him back with a smirk on his lips. Then he kissed him again.


	5. The Reunion (what happens after S4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy valentine's Day ! Here you've got an extremely short scene of what I want to happen at the beginning of the new season, please enjoy <3

When Keith entered the altean space ship Lance was standing in the hallway, leant against the wall, his arms crossed. A subtle smile crossed his lips when he spotted him not having seen the red paladin in person for a while.  
"Hey" he said.  
Lance looked up. His expression was far from happy. He stepped away from the wall and let his arms fall to the side. Then he walked towards Keith stopping a few meters in front of him.  
"Matt told us about what you were planning to do" he said in a monotone voice.  
By now Keith's smile had disappeared completely and a questioning look appeared on his face. He crossed his arms and after a moment of silence said, "Did he?" in an uninterested tone.  
"Why would you do that?"  
"To stop the explosion, someone had to do something!" he responded raising his voice.  
"But not you!" Lance said stepping closer, his hands closing to fists.  
"Well, nobody else was doing anything!"  
His eyes were wet. His fist hit Keith's face who then tumbled back mainly out of surprise.  
"Everyone else was getting the quiznack away and not playing the hero. No one would've died!" Lance cried grabbing his friend's collar and pushing him against the wall.  
"No one died!" he shout back grabbing his arms, but not bothering to struggle.  
"But you could have."  
"It doesn't matter because - guess what - I didn't!"  
"Do you ever  think about other people?" Keith wanted to argue, but Lance continued: "Did you waste any thought, just one, about us? How we would feel if you-" He couldn't finish his sentence.  
"You are the one being egotistic, not me! In the Blade of Marmora-"  
"Don't even start! I don't care about the stupid Blade of Marmora, I care about you!"  
There was a moment of silence. Lance looked away and let go of Keith's collar.  
"Forget it" he said in a husky voice and turned away.  
"Lance..." Keith said quietly, "I'm sorry."  
Lance looked back at him and said, "Oh, are you?" a bitter smile on his lips.  
Keith gulped and wanted to reply, but his words got stuck in his throat and then his friend was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the most romantic fic but you know, gotta love worried Lance

**Author's Note:**

> If you got feedback please tell me; corrections are also welcome since english isn't my first language.  
> Hope you've liked it!


End file.
